This invention relates generally to a Private Branch Exchange (PBX) and more particularly to an intelligent configuration server that automatically initializes a call accounting system which generates reports from PBX call detail record output data.
Phone calls from a PBX system are tracked and reported using call accounting programs. The accounting program reads Call Detail Recording (CDR) messages alternatively referred to as Station Message Detail Recording (SMDR) messages which are output from the PBX. A PBX output port, usually comprising an RS-232 receptacle, outputs the CDR messages. The accounting program is loaded onto a personal computer (PC) and the PC is connected directly into the RS-232 receptacle on the PBX or through an inline intermediate storage device, or via a dial-up modem.
The CDR messages output from the PBX output port contain information about each telephone call processed by the PBX. The call accounting program reformats the CDR messages into sophisticated tracking reports. For example, the accounting program can reformat the CDR messages into lists identifying telephone calls according to business department, telephone extension or by time of day. Different PBX manufacturers and even different PBX models from the same manufacturer may generate different CDR message formats. Therefore, in order to accurately decipher CDR messages, accounting programs must be configured specifically for the PBX type.
A rate table is a database that contains the cost of calls, for example, referenced to different parameters such as country codes, city codes, area codes and exchange based on the number dialed plus certain time-of-day considerations. Typically, rate tables are manually loaded into the PC running the accounting program via floppy disk. The rate tables are periodically updated, again via floppy disk, to reflect changes in phone tariffs.
Typically, call accounting programs require a local PBX technician to identify the PBX manufacturer and PBX model number as part of the sales order or part of the installation procedure. The call accounting program is either hard-coded to support the specific PBX type or shipped with pre-configured tables that support known PBX types. If the PBX type and model number are unknown to the local PBX technician or if the PBX type is not one of the PBX types hard-coded into the call accounting software, the accounting program cannot generate reports from the PBX.
Rate tables are typically manually loaded into the PC running the accounting program. Rate tables vary according to location of the PBX (area code and exchange) or vary according to country codes and city codes. Therefore, a different rate table is required for each accounting program or for each site configuration within the program which is operating in a different Local Exchange Carrier's rate center. There are over 15,000 rate centers in the U.S. Presently, the different rate tables are copied onto floppy disks and sent to each local PC software operator. The software operator then manually copies the contents of the floppy disk into the PC running the accounting program. Tariffs and numbering plans for telephone calls frequently change. Thus, rate tables must be constantly updated in each PBX accounting program. Manually tracking the appropriate rate table for each accounting program and then periodically mailing updated rate tables to each customer is time-consuming, expensive and prone to mishandling resulting in magnetic media damage.
Accordingly, a need remains for automatically reconfiguring an accounting program to run with different PBX types and CDR software package updates on a PBX, automatically updating program rate tables for each accounting program and increasing security for proprietary software used in the accounting program.